11 Maja 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Bajki rosyjskie - Słomiany byczek, odc. 11 (Solomiennyj byczok); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Fantaghiro - Podziemna wojna odc. 12 (The underground war); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Legenda Nezha - Bajeczna wyspa i Chińska Budowla, odc. 17 (Fairy Island and Deer Platform, ep. 17); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Miejsce z historią - Mława - miasto pogranicza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Młodzi konstruktorzy - odc. 11/13 (Design squad); program edukacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 Errata do biografii - Kazimierz Brandys; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1988; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Plebania - odc. 1502; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Klan - odc. 1893 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4783 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4998); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Sport Euro 2012; STEREO 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4784 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4999); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Śpiewaj i walcz - kulisy - /10/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Bonanza - odc. 65, Ukochana Elizabeth (ep. 65, Elizabeth, My Love); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:35 Klan - odc. 1894 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1503; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Śpiewaj i walcz - kulisy - /10/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1989; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bali - Kamera, akcja!, odc. 22 (Roll camera, action!) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Gwiezdne Wojny - Część druga: Atak Klonów (Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones) - txt str.777 136'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:George Lucas; wyk.:Hayden Christensen, Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Samuel L. Jackson, Christopher Lee; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Wiesz co dobre - Informator (Insider, The) 151'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Michael Mann; wyk.:Al Pacino, Russell Crowe, Christopher Plummer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Tam, gdzie nie chadzają anioły (Where Angels Fear to Tread) 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); reż.:Charles Sturrige; wyk.:Helena Bonham Carter, Judy Davis, Helen Mirren, Rupert Graves; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zagraj w kabaret; STEREO, Na żywo 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 34; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Skarb w świątyni Pokoju; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 9/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Band In Boston); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Ptasie mleko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Czarnobyl - powrót natury (Chernobyl Reclamed) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Apetyt na życie - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 429 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Córki McLeoda odc.85 - Z miłości (McLeod's Daughters, s. 4 ep. (Fool for Love)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (93); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 745; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 43; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Apetyt na życie - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 12 - Laska; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 430 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 746; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 501; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Ray (Ray) 145'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Taylor Hackforf; wyk.:Jamie Foxx, Kerry Washington, Regina King; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Czy świat oszalał? - Hitler i Stalin - śmiertelny pojedynek - odc. 2 (Hitler Stalin ep. 2) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Tylko miłość (45) - serial obyczajowy 08.55 Świat według Kiepskich (279, 280) - serial komediowy 09.55 Daleko od noszy (107, 108) - serial komediowy 10.55 Malanowski i partnerzy (150) - serial fab.-dok. 11.25 Samo życie (1467) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza (78, 79) - serial komediowy 13.00 Czarodziejki (152) - serial fantasy 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (1107) - serial obyczajowy 14.40 Świat według Bundych (77, 78) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (151) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (39) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1108) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1468) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Aż do śmierci - thriller, USA/Wielka Brytania/Bułgaria/Niemcy 2007 22.20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (139, 140) - serial kryminalny 00.20 Daleko od siebie - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 02.10 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.10 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 07.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08.00 Majka (89) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1283) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Krok od domu (16) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (90) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1284) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Klub Szalonych Dziewic (10) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.30 Bezimienni (12) - serial kryminalny 00.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.30 Telesklep 02.55 Krok od domu (16) - serial kryminalny 03.50 Bezimienni (12) - serial kryminalny 04.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 05.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Mini Deco - magazyn poradnikowy 5:25 Lalola - odc. 18, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 104, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Na południe - odc. 40, Kanada, USA 1994 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 18, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 77, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Mini Deco - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 78, Meksyk 2008 16:00 Modelki Janice Dickinson - odc. 8, USA 2007 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 105, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 41, Kanada, USA 1994 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 19, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Włatcy móch - Cókier kszepi - odc. 103, Polska 2010 20:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 5, USA 2005 21:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - odc. 2, USA 2005 22:05 Operacja Delta Force 3 - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 00:05 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Nowej Zelandii 1:05 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 1:35 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 2:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 3:05 Mike & The Mechanics - Live at Shepherds Bush - koncert 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Pierwszy śnieg (Pierwszy śnieg); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 6 - W Nasturcji; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Magazyn Medyczny - Pneumokoki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc.9/II SUPER FINAŁ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Studio Polonia... - Jacek Kaspszyk - polski dyrygent na świecie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Kabaretowa Jedynka - odc. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Czas honoru - odc. 21 Grupa Rainera; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1495; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości, Na żywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1872; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Katyń, Ostaszków, Starobielsk; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 216; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Warto rozmawiać - Miejsce Polski w świecie po 10 kwietnia 2010 r.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 I Liga piłki nożnej - ŁKS Łódź - Pogoń Szczecin; STEREO 16:15 Miejsce z historią - Włodawa - miasto trzech kultur; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 Portugalia - "Morze i Tag" (31); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:20 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Pierwszy śnieg (Pierwszy śnieg); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 6 - W Nasturcji; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Wielka gra - na bis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1495; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 15 Letnie spotkanie (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda, Na żywo 20:20 Klan - odc. 1872; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 217; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Studio Polonia - Korespondent Brayan; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Album chopinowski (1831 - 32) kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Nasz reportaż - Z biegiem Bugu cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:20 Warto rozmawiać - Miejsce Polski w świecie po 10 kwietnia 2010 r.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 Portugalia - "Morze i Tag" (31); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Magazyn Medyczny - Pneumokoki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1495; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 15 Letnie spotkanie (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1872; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 217; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Dojechać do końca 56'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży-Czołpińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Miejsce Polski w świecie po 10 kwietnia 2010 r.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia